


Vision

by Sahreah



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, nothing to serious I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahreah/pseuds/Sahreah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro and Mahiru are forced to engage in a fight which has dramatic consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 “Aww!” Mahiru screamed as his body flung through the air. He saw a flash of blue as Kuro flew past him and caught Mahiru’s body in his arms. The two crashed into a wall behind him and Mahiru could feel his bones complain but the impact wasn’t as hard as it would have been if it wasn’t for Kuro. He probably wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for him.

“Thanks,” Mahiru said honestly, as Kuro let go of his body and the eve could straighten himself.

“What a pain,” Kuro only responded before looking straight forward at their enemies. There were three in total, all of them Tsubaki’s subclasses that they had never met before.

“They are strong,” Mahiru commented as he made his lead appear. He took a few steps forward, followed closely by his servamp.

“Ahhhhhhh what a pain!!” one of the subclass mocked Kuro as he moved forward. His hair was bright pink which looked strange to Mahiru because of his muscular build. The subclass next to him was rather short, the same height as Mahiru which a head of light blonde hair and captivating blue eyes. The last one was tall and plain looking with an evil glint in his eyes.

“What a pain…” Kuro mumbled again this time only for Mahiru to hear.

A few moments ago, the eve of sloth had attempted to talk to the subclasses but they weren’t very into talking. As they had not much choice they ended up engaging into their fight, hoping that they could knock them out somehow and leave them for Tsubaki to find.

“Kuro,” Mahiru held his arms high, ready for his servamp to drink his blood. Just before Kuro’s teeth could pierce his skin, a spear swooshed through the air and impaled Kuro’s shoulder. The impact left the vampire fly back into the wall that he and Mahiru had crashed into only minutes ago. Mahiru’s gaze went back to the three subclasses. Plain and evil was making weapons appear in his hand out of nowhere. Before the brunette could understand what was happening, Plain and Evil had already run past him into Kuro’s direction. “Kuro!”

Pinkie was right after the subclass, dashing straight at Kuro too. The Eve was about to follow them, when he hit the ground hard. He groaned and stayed on his back for a second before he opened his eyes to see the third subclass kneel over him.

“Wakey Wakey, sunshine,” the vampire said and exposed his palms to the eve. Mahiru shrieked, when bright lights shot out of blue eyes palm straight into his face. There was no impact but the eve’s eyes were burning. He squeezed them shut, trying to escape the light but it seemed to do no good. Never before had he felt anything like it. Only when his throat started to hurt, he noticed that he had been screaming. His fingers clawed at the subclass’ hands, trying the get rid of the light but all the vampire had to do was catch both of Mahiru’s wrists with one palm and pin his hands above his head. One remaining hand still shot light into Mahiru’s eyes. He was wriggling underneath him, tears escaping his eyes.

Suddenly the weight was removed from him. Mahiru curled into himself and pressed his palms on his eyes.

“Big bro Mahiru?” Mahiru recognized the voice to be of the one of Tetsu.

“It hurts,” Mahiru whimpered.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” Tetsu said “Kuro needs help.”

Mahiru didn’t even really acknowledge Tetsu talking to him or leaving being to preoccupied with his own pain.

It didn’t take long for something to happen. He felt cold hands on his and heard Kuro’s monotone voice seconds later.

“Mahiru? Let me see your eyes.”

It took a while and Kuro prying his hands away from his eyes for Mahiru to open his eyes. It took all his will power to not close them straight away again. The air was burning his eyeballs even more.

“What a pain… They look red…,” Mahiru felt Kuro grab his face and was surprised at how gentle it was. “I think it’s okay. It should go away soon…”

Mahiru swallowed hard, his voice gone for a moment. “I-I can’t see, Kuro.”

The servamp could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment.

* * *

 

Kuro closed his game console and looked at Mahiru’s bedroom where his eve was still not coming out from. They had been home for a few days now and he had only seen him a few times when he went to check up on him. When they got to the hospital after the battle, the doctors told him that they weren’t sure that his eve’s sight would ever come back.

“Mahiru?” Kuro mumbled. He gave the door a small knock before opening it. The eve was still lying on his bed like an hour ago when Kuro had last checked. “Are you…hungry?” Kuro wouldn’t know how to cook anything but maybe Misono could call a guy to deliver him something.

Mahiru didn’t answer him. Kuro shuffled on his feet unsure on how to continue with Mahiru being like that. He felt sorry for him but he was sure that Mahiru wouldn’t want his pity. Kuro dared a few steps inside. The room was comfortably black which was good for Kuro but unusual for Mahiru. “I eh… think you should eat something…?” He scratched his head trying to think what to say next.

“Mikuni said he knows how to end a servamp contract.”

Mahiru’s voice was barely there but Kuro heard his words echoing in his mind. Of course Mahiru wanted to end the contract. After all it was Kuro’s fault that all of those things were happening to his eve. If Mahiru had never picked him up that day then he wouldn’t be miserable right now. He knew that the brunette regretted taking Kuro with him.

“You should get a better eve then me,” Mahiru continued “You don’t deserve to be stuck with somebody like me.”

Kuro shook his head. Was he hearing correctly? Did Mahiru think that he was the problem?

“It was bad enough before but now,” Mahiru’s voice wavered and the servamp could tell that he was crying “now that I can’t even see and I’m completely useless. You don’t need me.”

Kuro walked towards the bed and then around it so that when he kneeled on the floor he was looking straight into Mahiru’s face.

“What a pain…,” Kuro mumbled “You’re so troublesome I can’t deal.”

Kuro gently cupped his eve’s face only to have the boy flinch. “You’re the reason I moved on. You’re the best thing that happened to me. I need you.” Kuro didn’t think that he had ever been so honest before but he felt like this was what his eve needed right now. “If you can’t see then I will do it for you.” The vampire leaned forward to catch Mahiru’s lips with his own. The kiss was innocent and only lasted for a short moment before he pulled back again.

“I don’t think you know how important you are to me,” Kuro said “What a pain…”

The vampire felt Mahiru search for his face and he patiently waited until his eve had found it. He felt Mahiru pull him closer until their lips collided again. Kuro could taste the tears and pain of his eve. He could feel how his hands moved to his shoulders where they held onto for dear life. Kuro could feel how broken Mahiru had become  but he promised himself to get the boy back to his usual cheery self no matter how much of a pain it would be.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to post another chapter for this and there will be a third one too. Also I wrote this on my tablet so if there's some strange words... autocorrect. But I did give it a check :)  
> Enjoy :)

"K-Kuro," Mahiru pulled the vampire down, closer to his body, arms circling his neck. Every touch from his servamp felt amplified now that he couldn't see. The servamp smiled lazily at his eve. It was refreshing to see his usually talkative eve so lost for words.

Kuro nuzzled Mahiru's neck, making the boy laugh.

"What are you doing? It's tickling me!"

  
Kuro continued his tickle torture until Mahiru's laughter filled the room. How he had missed the brunette's laugh and smile. To see his eve, who had such a big and honest heart, so sad was the most troublesome thing that he had yet encountered.

  
"What a pain...," Kuro mumbled before he leaned down to capture his eve's lips. Mahiru gasped in surprise to the sudden contact but certainly welcomed it. Kuro took advantage of that little gasp to deepen the kiss. His eve's hands gripped his neck tightly to pull him even closer and taste more of this unfamiliar sensation. The servamp's hand caressed Mahiru's bare tight. Knowing that this beautiful boy was lying underneath him with only his boxershorts and a t-shirt on woke up a fire inside Kuro that he hadn't felt in a long time and certainly never that strong. Kuro's hand found its way underneath said t-shirt, stroking the smooth skin there.

"K-kuro...mmh...," Mahiru seemed unable to form a proper word which made Kuro hesitate. Did his eve want him to stop? Had he crossed his boundaries just now?  
"Mahiru?" Kuro asked and was about to retreat his hand when he saw Mahiru's hand search for his. After finally finding it, he placed it back in his waist.

"Please... please don't stop," Mahiru whispered.

Kuro looked up into his face. An adorable blush was painted on his face and his eyes were closed. Since the accident, Mahiru had kept his eyes hidden, too afraid that his eyes would look ugly now or would look into strange directions. Much to Kuro's trouble his eve had even made him look for his sunglasses everywhere. The shades were now placed nearly on the bedside table ready to be put on everytime he left the bed.

"You're beautiful...," Kuro thought out loud. The blush intensified on Mahiru's face and Kuro took that as his sign to get back to work. Mahiru's hand left his go find its way back to Kuro's shoulder. The servamp was patient with his eve's movements. It was okay for him to need a bit longer to find where he wanted to put them. Only when Mahiru's hands were back in place, Kuro started to push up his... lovers (Kuro liked the sound of that) shirt and showed off his skin. His eve's hand fisted his black shirt. Kuro wondered just how responsive Mahiru was... He placed a kiss on his neck when the doorbell interrupted them.  
Mahiru flinched at the noise and looked into Kuro's general direction. His face was beet red as if his uncle had just walked in on them making out. "What a pain...,"Kuro hissed. He entangled himself from his eve and helped the boy sit up. "I'll answer the door...," the servamp said in his usual lazy voice. It seemed to help Mahiru to break out from the shock of being interrupted.

"Eh... yeah thank you," Mahiru mumbled. The brunette kicked the blankets away and tried to sit up. After a moment he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Kuro to find out who was at the door.

Kuro smiled fondly at Mahiru sitting on the bed. His clothes and hair were messy, his lips wet and pink and the blush was still visible on his face. It took everything in Kuro to not pin him back down and ravish him.

"Be back in a second," Kuro mumbled and walked to the door. He opened it with a mean look on his face.

"We're here to check on Mahiru," Misono said without batting an eye at Kuro's annoying look. The short eve of lust was accompanied by Tetsu and their servamps, Lust and Pride, in their animal forms.

The two servamps transformed into their human forms.

"Maybe I should strip for Mahiru to feel bett-," Lily's stripping was interrupted by Misono punching him in the back.

"We want to cheer big bro up," Tetsu said in his usual monotone voice while poking Hugh's legs who was sitting in his shoulders.

"What a pain...," Kuro made space for his siblings and their eves to come inside. "He's in his room. I'll ask him if he wants to see you guys. So troublesome I could die..."

He got a thumbs up from Tetsu and left for Mahiru's room. The brunette looked up when he heard the door closed.

"Kuro?" he asked.

"Lust and Pride are here to see you," Kuro said shortly. He walked to his eve's closet to pull out a short and shorts.

"I don't want to see anyone right now," Mahiru said subdued.

"Yeah what a pain," Kuro didn't say that he was actually a little glad, that somebody forced his eve to leave his room. "Didn't look like they'll take no as an answer. I have your clothes."  
He walked to Mahiru and gave him the t-shirt the correct way around. When Mahiru had tried to get dressed himself the first time which has included walking to the closet and back it has ended up with a lot of yelling and crying. After Kuro telling him that it would get easier, Mahiru agreed that for more, Kuro was allowed to give him the clothes as long as he could put them on himself. Even though Kuro would have loved to help Mahiru get dressed (or undressed)...  
Mahiru pulled his shirt over his head and exchanged it for the other one. It took him a while to find the holes for his arms but eventually he managed to put them on.  
"Can you help me finish?" Mahiru asked "I don't want to keep them waiting."  
"It's simpler this way," Kuro mimicked Mahiru's catchphrase. The brunette smiled at that. Kuro helped his eve stand. He took the shorts that he had chosen previously. If it was up to Kuro then Mahiru didn't have to wear long trousers anymore, nothing that would hide his slender legs. He grabbed his eve's waist and helped him into the first leg before pulling them up all the way. He kissed his lover's forehead and pushed him gently back onto the bed.  
"Socks," Kuro mumbled. He went to grab a pair that stopped at the ankle. The toe and ankle part was coloured red. He put them on Mahiru's feet gently but the brunette still flinched at the tickling sensation. Last but not least, Kuro pushed the shades on his eve’s nose to cover his eyes.

Kuro grabbed Mahiru's hand and pulled him to the door. "Let's go."

* * *

 

They entered the living room rather awkwardly. Mahiru didn’t know where to look or how to behave after pushing his friends away for so long. Kuro lead him into the direction of his friends who had settled down at the table with Hugh sitting on the table itself. Kuro let go of Mahiru’s hand to pull out a chair for his eve to sit on.

“They’re all sitting on the table. You can sit next to the hot springs guy,” Kuro added that information so that it would be easier for his lover to understand the situation. “I’ll stay next to you.”

Mahiru nodded shortly and looked down at his hands, “Hi…”

Kuro looked at his siblings and their eves, who all had a look of pity on their face. If Mahiru would see them he would probably feel self-conscious.

“We came here to take you outside,” Misono said in a confident tone “I will not take no for an answer.”

Lily nodded “Yes. We should at least make sure that you get food.”

Kuro nodded quickly “We’re out of… everything… How troublesome.”

Mahiru shook his head quickly, “I don’t want to leave.”

“You can’t stay here all the time,” Misono hissed.

“We could go to the super market and then to the hot springs.”

Mahiru shook his head quickly. While it did sound really relaxing right now especially since he didn’t have to move at all, the thought of changing… he knew that he would never be able to pack his clothes, strip and put everything away neatly again by himself and the horror of anyone (Kuro!!) having to help him was horrifying. The thought of being naked and vulnerable in front of his servamp made his face blush.

“S-Supermarket,” he muttered “We can go shopping…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts at all for this Au or any other requests for Kuromahi then just let me know :) Honestly I'm so bored I'll do about anything ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos :) You guys are great!! :)

The supermarket they had chosen was the least crowded that they could think of. Except for them, only one more couple, a teenager and staff where inside. Kuro lead Mahiru through the aisles by holding his hand tightly. The brunette had agreed that it would be simplest to have his servamp lead him until he would get the hang of everything himself.

Kuro made sure that Mahiru wasn’t running into things or touching anything that could break. The brunette was fixated to do as much of the shopping by himself that he could. So he did what he could do for now. He let Kuro lead him to the aisles that he wanted to go and then the teen would crouch and try to feel for his favourite brand. More often than not, he came really close to picking out the product. Sometimes it would be a slightly different flavour and Kuro would just let it pass so that his Eve wouldn’t be upset and sometimes he would tell him that it was the wrong kind or not even the right product at all. When they went through the sweets aisle Kuro stopped his Eve and pushed a big box of chocolate chip cookies into his hand. “Its cereal,” Kuro lied with a big grin. Mahiru nodded and was about to put it into the trolley, when Lily appeared behind the servamp of sloth and scolded him. “Are you really taking advantage of Mahiru’s blindness?” the younger servamp asked and took the box out of Mahiru’s hand.

Kuro smiled lazily and shrugged his shoulders. He looked at Mahiru who pouted at him but didn’t say anything. He was probably glad to have something as normal as Kuro causing him trouble again.

“Let’s get milk and I’ll have everything I need here,” Mahiru said and grabbed Kuro’s hand to be guided to the refrigerators. Kuro corrected him when he grabbed the wrong carton and put the good one into the trolley. After that they waited for Tetsu and Hugh outside. Apparently Hugh wanted to talk to the manager because they weren’t selling biscuits in the shape of dinosaurs. They walked out a few minutes later, with Hugh having settled on a lollipop.

“Now to the hot springs,” Hugh announced loudly.

Mahiru felt his cheeks heat up. “W-What? I think it would be simpler to go home.”

“It wouldn’t have to be the hot springs,” Misono suggested “We could go anywhere Mahiru wants to go. Let’s bring his groceries home and decide afterwards.”

* * *

 

Mahiru was so glad that he could convince everybody not to visit the hot springs. He promised himself, that he would go one day but now he wasn't ready for a place like that. He wanted to go somewhere that was outside where he could simply sit down and talk with everybody. No slippery surfaces or changing required. That was why Mahiru had suggested that they could all go to the park.

The weather outside screamed picnic so simply thinking that was the most logical choice anyways. The servamps and their Eves brought all of the shopping into Mahiru's apartment and started making sandwiches for the picnic. They grabbed a basket and filled it with drinks, snacks and the sandwiches. Tetsu grabbed the basket and carried it all the way to a park that was close by.

"Let's sit under that tree," Misono suggested. Mahiru simply let himself be dragged there by his servamp. As soon as they sat down, Mahiru felt the anxiety creep up again. He felt as if everyone was looking at him, waiting for him to explain himself. He pushed the sunglasses further up his nose, hoping that they would to their job. The silence between him and his friends was agonizing. He took a deep breath for one second, trying to calm down. He was only in a park. He was really close to his home. The people around him were his friends. Nothing bad was gonna happen here.

"Mahiru? Do you want shaved ice cream?" Misono's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"I'm feeling generous today," his friend added.

The Eve of Sloth nodded, " I take watermelon if you don't mind."

Kuro settled on strawberry and everyone else went with Misono to have a look at the selection.

"It will take a while before we get back. The queue is ridiculous."

Mahiru nodded and sat still, unsure of what to do now that everyone was gone.

He felt a hand grab his and immediately looked were he thought Kuro had to sit.

"Nearly...," his servamp mumbled and turned his Eve's face slightly left.

"Going outside is so troublesome," Kuro complained "At least I get ice cream..."

Mahiru smiled slightly, glad that Kuro wasn't changing after what had happened. The younger boy leaned forward and connected his lips with Kuro's. He didn't care, that he only managed to kiss the corner of Kuro's lips and that the servamp has to readjust them. He didn't care that they were both boys and kissing outside in public or that his friends could be back any second. Simply thinking, if they were both in love with each other then they should be allowed to kiss.

* * *

 

When his Eve kissed him, Kuro was slightly surprised. He shouldn't have been since it was so natural for Mahiru top show his affection. Kuro could see a girl who blushed when she saw the two but Kuro didn't care. It would be a pain to stop now. The place where they were sitting was pretty empty anyways. Most people had decided to sit closer to the ice cream place.

Kuro even dared to pull Mahiru into his lap. He gave his lover a kiss on his forehead.

"Can I take the shades off?" the servamp asked carefully. He didn't want to pressure him into anything. Mahiru nodded and took them off himself. For a second, his eyes were open ad if the wanted to test them and Kuro could see a glimpse of that beautiful brown before they were closed again. Kuro pulled his Eve close to his body, their chests touching each other with Mahiru's head on his shoulder. Kuro planted little kisses on the teenagers throat and neck, showing affection without being inappropriate in public. He pulled his Eve into a loving kiss, when he saw his brothers and their Eve's standing behind Mahiru, facing him.

"What a pain...," Kuro mumbled

Mahiru looked at him with a questioning look. The brunette had no idea why he had been interrupted.

"Well if this isn't a brilliant reason for me to strip," Lily announced, already unbuttoning his shirt.

Mahiru blushed when he understood what happened. He tried to wriggle out of Kuro's lap but the servamp held him tightly. Kuro looked at his siblings. Lily just seemed happy for him, while Hugh tried to get Tetsu's attention to hold the two extra ice creams that he had gotten for himself while he ate the first one. The blonde looked at the sloth pair though, before giving Kuro thumbs up. Next to them, Misono looked at them sceptically unsure if he liked it or not.

"Too troublesome to separate for my siblings," Kuro complained and cuddled his Eve back against him. Mahiru leaned back into his servamp’s touch and decided that he could enjoy being outside with his friends. (Only later he would get mad at Kuro for not telling him that he bought fruit milk instead of regular milk.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, last chapter :) You can leave requests for Kuromahi if you like :)

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a bit of servamp :)  
> This one has been done in a very short amount of time so sorry^^  
> If there is anything anyone would like to read you can let me know and if I like the idea then I'm sure to write it :)


End file.
